warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path
|isbn = ISBN 0060000066 |editions = Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary = Tigerclaw is back and more dangerous than ever as the new leader of ShadowClan, but he is not the most terrifying enemy Fireheart must face as a new force sweeps through the woods. |preceded = Rising Storm |followed = The Darkest Hour }} A Dangerous Path is the fifth volume in the Original Series of six warriors books. The cats on the cover are Fireheart and Bramblepaw. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Fire alone can save our Clan... :ShadowClan now has a dark new leader, but will he be satisfied with his power now - or does his desire for revenge burn even more strongly? Fireheart fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunts his nights. :Meanwhile, a mysterious threat has invaded the forest, placing every cat's life in peril. Fireheart's beloved leader has turned her back on their warrior ancestors, and Fireheart can't help but wonder if she's right. Has StarClan abandoned them forever? The Praise :"The stage is set for more action-packed adventure. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-Publisher's Weekly :"The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkien or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again." :::::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer :"Spine-tingling. Sure to appeal to followers of Brian Jacques' ongoing Redwall series." :::::::::::-ALA Booklist :"Hunter's world keeps getting more finely drawn and her characters more complex. Fans will be on edge for the next title." :::::::::::-Kirkus Reviews :"In the style of classics by Tolkien or Jacques. You’ll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again."amazon.com :::::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer :"The author has created an intriguing world with an intricate structure and mythology, and an engaging young hero." :::::::::::-School Library Journal :"Tension-filled." :::::::::::-ALA Booklist Detailed Plot Summary :ShadowClan has a dark new leader, Tigerstar, the exiled deputy from ThunderClan. Fireheart, the young ThunderClan deputy, fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunt him. :Meanwhile, a mysterious threat has invaded the forest, placing every life in peril. Cats hear the words "pack, pack," and "kill, kill" uttered everywhere. Swiftpaw is killed by the "pack" and half of Brightpaw's face is torn off; she is later given the name Lostface by Bluestar. However, Fireheart doesn't have much time to dwell on that because of Bluestar's lack of faith of StarClan and even her own Clan. Fireheart doesn't know if he can convince Bluestar that ThunderClan cats aren't traitors and save the Clan at the same time. He worries if Bluestar is really out of her mind and wanting to attack WindClan, who Bluestar believes has been stealing ThunderClan's prey. However, Fireheart soon finds a bloodless way of solving the problem by secretly meeting with Tallstar, WindClan's leader. :Sandstorm and Cinderpelt quarrel over Fireheart. Fireheart has been having problems with Sandstorm, starting when he gave Tawnypaw to Brackenfur to mentor instead of her, even though she was the obvious choice. He did because he was afraid Tigerstar might do something to hurt Sandstorm. Later he solves this problem by confessing his love for her, and Sandstorm loves him back. Graystripe also returns to ThunderClan after warning Fireheart when Leopardstar was about to attack him, and pulled her off him. :Soon, Fireheart finds out that a pack of dogs threatens the Clan. He suspects that Tigerstar has something to do with this. Fireheart finds a way to get the dogs out of the forest once and for all: by leading them through the forest and over the gorge. When Fireheart is at the gorge, Tigerstar attacks him, holding him down so that he'll fall victim to the blood-thirsty beasts. Just at the last moment, Bluestar comes in out of thin air, slamming into the lead dog and driving it over the cliff to save her Clan. The dog goes tumbling over the gorge, but so does Bluestar. Fireheart hurries after his leader, but Bluestar dies shortly after she's pulled out of the river by Fireheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot, her own children whom she had sent to RiverClan to save her own Clan and become Clan deputy. Before her death, she tells Fireheart that he is the fire that would save the Clan. Now, after the tearful death of his mentor and leader, Fireheart has no choice but to become leader of ThunderClan. See Also *Allegiances, By Clan *Characters, Alphabetical *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Books Category:Original Series Category:A Dangerous Path